<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jumin's New World by aoxey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243181">Jumin's New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxey/pseuds/aoxey'>aoxey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Han Jumin Smut, Kinky Han Jumin, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxey/pseuds/aoxey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, MC is tired of being cooped up in Rika's apartment. MC decides to call Jumin to check up on him, yet things may not go as they first intended. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jumin's New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC was sick and tired of waiting in this apartment she found herself in. Even though 707 had told RFA she was safe, she still felt uncomfortable being locked up in a building that she did not belong in. She shifted out of her well-made bed to grab the phone that was constantly ringing with notifications from RFA members joking around. She noticed that Jumin Han was online, and her heart pace began to quicken. The businessman, while quite intimidating, struck something in her. She wanted to talk to him all day, unraveling his psyche to find why he put up such a wall between them. MC wanted to tear the wall down, allowing them to finally be truly open with each other. <br/>	But that was for another day. MC shook the thought out of her head and opened the chatroom.<br/>	Hi Jumin. How was work?<br/>Quickly, he responded, <br/>	Work is getting more stressful with each day.</p>
<p>	My father’s affairs with Glam are making me uncomfortable.</p>
<p>MC sighed, knowing what Jumin might be going through. The pressures coming from Mr. Han must be eating away at Jumin. She decided to console the businessman.<br/>I’m so sorry Jumin. Is there anything I can do?</p>
<p>	Suddenly, MC gasped as her phone lit up with a calling screen. It was Jumin, calling her. It was surprising, but MC was very glad to talk to Jumin. He must have been extremely stressed to immediately call her like that. She hastily picked up the phone.<br/>	“Jumin? What’s happening-” MC managed to get out before Jumin spilled out.<br/>	“I can’t do this MC! My father has set for me to engage a woman named Sarah, but I don’t even know the woman. I can tell she is just using us for money and she couldn’t care less about my feelings-” Jumin gasped and stopped abruptly. He took a moment to breath, allowing MC to hear ragged gasps of Jumin out of breath. “I am sorry you had to hear me like that. It is quite embarrassing, and out of character for me. I apologize.”<br/>	MC interjected with concern, “Jumin, you should never apologize for the way you feel. You are under immense stress, so anyone would feel the way you do in this situation. Is there a way I can help you alleviate some of that stress?”<br/>	Jumin had begun to calm down as he stated, “Just hearing your voice alleviates stress.”<br/>	Oddly, MC got courage in that moment that she had not felt before. It might have been horniness, but it didn’t matter in the moment. She purred, “Jumin, are you sure? If you’d like, I’d love to let you hear my voice some more~” and Jumin must have understood what she was implying, seeing as he audibly choked on air. <br/>	“-M-MC I don’t think that’s entirely a-appropriate-” he stuttered.<br/>	“I’m not forcing you, Ju~min~ Han~” she smiled and continued,”It’s up to you how you’d like to talk tonight.”<br/>	For a few seconds, the line went silent, instilling fear in MC. Did she just say that?? Does he not like that? How is she going to continue talking to him after this?<br/>	“MC,” Jumin growled, “You are going to have to take responsibility for your actions.”<br/>Shivers raced down her spine with each word he commanded. “Y-yes Jumin. Of course,” she calmed a bit before purring, “What should I do to help?”<br/>An audible moan escaped Jumin’s lips through the call, sending a fire to the girl’s pants, tempting her to rip them off and touch herself helplessly. As if reading her mind, Jumin commanded, “Touch yourself for me kitten. I want to hear you, so don’t be shy. Call out to me dearest,” while MC heard a distant sound that she could have sworn was a zipper. Without thinking, she began undressing herself, fondling her breasts. <br/>“Jumin p-please touch me,” MC cried out as she needily flicked her already hard nipples.<br/>He grunted through the phone and congratulated her. “Good girl~ You already know your manners. I want you to play with your pretty little tits for me, will you?”<br/>She quickly grasped both of her breasts, restlessly grinding on the bed, needing more. She wanted Jumin to be right there beside her, length in hand, guiding her on what to do next and tempting her with the reward in his hands. That thought alone almost drove MC over the edge. “Jumin! I want you, please p-put it in me!” she screamed out, dripping with want. <br/>“Of course kitten. You asked so nicely for my cock, didn’t you?” The sound of moving fabric interlaced with his dialect. “Are you ready for my cock, darling? Lay down with your pretty little body facing me. I want to see you scream for me.”<br/>She continued to touch her body as she undressed, exposing her features to the world. She stuck her ass up, preparing to be entered by the man of her dreams. She impatiently slipped two fingers into her hole as a moan escaped her lips. “Jumin, right there! You feel so,,, so good!” she yelled as her fingers found the most pleasurable spots. At that moment, MC heard a shifting, and a sound of skin rubbing. He was jerking off to her. <br/>“Fuck baby, you look so beautiful like this. You sound-” Jumin cut off, gasping and growling. MC heard that and thrusted hard into her dripping heat, forcing whimpers out of her. Somehow, an ever growing climax was already building up in her body. <br/>“Jumin! Please fuck me deeper! I love your cock!” MC screamed out, baring her vocal chords. Hearing Jumin handfucking himself harder and faster through the phone sent MC into a fit of whimpers and moans. She couldn’t handle how hot he sounded. She could imagine his gaze on her body, inching all around her. She could feel his breath on her neck, growling in her ear with every thrust. Soon she was a mess, ready to come around her soaking wet fingers. <br/>“I’m going to- I’m gonna cum!” MC moaned into the phone, unable to take in the pleasure.<br/>Jumin gasped and jerked harder, as he managed, “Cum for me, kitten.”<br/>She fucked her fingers with immense force, needing to release the pressure in her heat. A few more thrusts in, and she was a whimpering, moaning mess. Jumin’s moans reached a climax and a pounding noise told MC that Jumin threw his head back in pleasure. His raw voice, grunting and moaning was too much for her. She easily came around her fingers, shaking and screaming Jumin’s name like it was her religion. <br/>After coming to her senses again, she smiled weakly and began, “A-are you feeling better Jumin?”<br/>“Much better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>